Mezquindad
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Harry hace un alto necesario en su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Es imperativo que él…


**Resumen: **Harry hace un alto necesario en su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Es imperativo que él…

**Serie: **Harry Potter.

**Pareja: **Harry-Draco.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**bAdvertencia: **Lemon.

**Capítulos:** OneShot.

**Palabras: **2,319.

**Notas: **Algo viejo que aun quiero compartir con el Fandom. Más notas al final.

**Fecha: **13/03/2009 - 07/06/09.

**Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Mezquindad.<strong>

No era para nada grato tener que estar escapando como ellos lo hacían, habían corrido buena parte del día, solo para poder salvar su pellejo... y ahora parecía que todo se complicaba cada vez mas, mientras mas se adentraban en el castillo, o por lo menos en la parte menos conocida de este. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos sin darles tiempo a que reaccionaran para poder evitarlo. Harry ya estaba odiando eso que cada parte del castillos tuviera vida propia y se pudiera mover cuando sentía la presencia de un extraño.

Pero ellos no eran extraños... eran alumnos de Hogwards... ¡Los dos!.

—Es mejor parar acá, Potter... igual ninguno nos siguió tan lejos como para que nos encuentren.

Harry revoleo los ojos, eso decía él. Y aunque tenía la dichosa suerte de no sufrir de claustrofobia, no se sentí a gusto encerrado en aquella habitación, pues tampoco sabia si los dejaría ir cuando pasara el toque de queda.

—Es el ala este Harry… —La voz a su espalda se oyó suave, aunque conllevaba un tono de reproche.

Solo cuando Harry atino a bajar su varita, alejándola de la puerta el otro muchacho soltó su mano.

—¿Acaso no quieres salir de aquí? —Reprocho, Harry con una mueca asqueada en los labios.

—Sí, pero dudo mucho que podamos hacerlo de esa manera.

—Draco, sin ofender no... ¿Tu que sabes?... además, si no lo intentas.

Luego de casi veinte minutos sosteniendo su varita, Harry se dio por vencido, cosa que lo dejaba de muy mal humor, pero ya no podía seguir parado frente a una puerta que no se movía ni un centímetro... que aparte de obstinado lo hacia quedar como un estúpido, ensanchando mas la sonrisa de Malfoy.

—¡Ok, ya basta! —Gritó exasperado.

—¿Basta con qué?... —Draco se limito a sonreír más ampliamente, molestan a Potter lo más que podía.

—Estamos encerrados como dos condenados y tu ahí, solo sonriendo...

—¿Y por qué no habría de sonreír, al fin y al cabo estoy encerrado como un condenado con el Grandioso Niño-que-vivió... eso tiene que acarrear algo bueno, ¿No lo crees tú?

—¿Acarrear, dices?... Lo único que acarreo son desgracias, desde que me choque con Voldemort.

El puño de Harry chocó contra la superficie de piedra, muy cerca de la cabeza de Malfoy, el golpe iba dirigido a exteriorizar un poco su mal humor, pero lo único a consiguió el Gryffindor, era que tres de sus nudillos comenzaran a sangrar.

—¿Ves lo que haces?... Creo que cuando esto todo termine hare una recuento de las heridas que tienes y no me asombrara para nada darme cuenta que la mayoría te las has hecho tú, y no Voldemort.

Harry sonrió, no por el recuento de sus heridas, que si Draco las quería hacer tardaría buena parte del año, si no por el hecho de que en todo ese tiempo de encierro había escuchado varias veces el nombre del Lord, sin estremecerse, además había tenido las agallas para nombrarlo en voz alta.

—¿Sabrá Snape que estamos aquí?

—Lo dudo... —Harry volvió a tomar su varita, y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco el mapa del merodeador. Draco se pegó a él de inmediato.

Ahora que conocía el secreto de cómo Harry aparecía en cualquier lado sin ser visto -ayudado por su capa- ya no tenia tanta gracia, pero eran pocas las veces que había visto a Harry con su preciado Mapa, así que se entretenía viéndolo.

—Alecto está merodeando en las mazmorras, eso significa que te espera... No sabe dónde estás.

—Gracias a ti...

Harry fue desplegando el mapa, buscando al resto del profesorado, pero todos estaban en sus sitios, solo Alecto montaba guardia en la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin. Eso quizás quería decir que a él no lo habían visto.

Se había arriesgado en sobre manera para salvar a Malfoy de que lo descubran, de seguro que Hermione lo recibiría con un golpe... si llegaba a salir de allí. Pero una cosa era segura, Draco no podría salir tan fácilmente, él era, y seguiría siendo el hijo de uno de los Mortifagos de Voldemort, y si se corría el rumor de que había escapado de la escuela, ayudado por Harry Potter, todo se iría al infierno. Además de que también pondría en peligro a sus padres.

—¿Cómo saldrás, una vez que consigas abrir la puerta? —Draco preguntó, preocupado por él.

—Por el mismo lugar por donde entre. —Contestó, golpeando el mapa con la punta de su varita sin que Malfoy pudiera especificar que sitio exactamente era ese. A veces Harry lo sacaba de quicio con su hermetismo.

El pergamino quedo extendido en el suelo, debían saber si había movimientos extraños cerca de ellos, para estar preparados. Pero nada paso por mucho tiempo, incluso Alecto dejo de caminar en circules en las mazmorras, y permaneció en un sitio, inmóvil. Era más que probable que había sucumbido al sueño.

Por otro lado ellos no estaban tan lejos de aquel camino. Draco apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sin contar que era la magia de su varita la que estaba iluminando en ese momento el ambiente... y su sueño hacia que esta se fuera mermando cada dos por tres.

—Draco, por el amor a Merlín... te necesito despierto, ¿entiendes? —Harry lo sacudió por los hombros mientras encendía otra luz con su propia varita.

—Lo siento Harry estoy muy cansado.

El joven de ojos verdes sintió pena por él, la declaración no era una queja, hasta podría jurar que se sentía culpable de ya no tener mas fuerzas. Pero no se podía culpar, ninguno de los dos tenían la culpa de estar encerrados allí, y de no saber si podrían salir de un momento al otro, o cuando el toque de queda terminara.

Ellos solo estaban cumpliendo órdenes, las mismas ordenes que les dejo Dumbledore antes de morir, cada quien tenia su trabajo, y aunque raramente sabían quienes estaban de su lado y quiénes no... Sabían se tenían el uno al otro y que podían confiar tan ciegamente, como Harry solo lo hacia con Hermione y Ron.

Sin embargo Harry no se animo a preguntar que era lo que había estado haciendo Malfoy, ni por que Alecto había ido en su busca antes de que él llegara a socorrerlo. De alguna manera sabia que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

Y si bien había veces en que Harry odiaba la conexión tan intima entre ellos dos, a veces se alegraba de saber leer los suspiros de su prometido, o de cómo podía enterarse que estaba en verdad en peligro.

—Está bien, descansa yo estaré despierto... —Dijo, acariciando su brazo para que consiguiera relajarse.

—No, no sería justo... Tú también estás cansado. Estaré bien... de verdad.

Harry frunció los labios, era realmente estúpido que ninguno de los dos descansara en toda la noche, así no podrían sobrevivir a un ataque. Pero sabía que era inútil pelear con Draco sin que su necedad diera paso a la sobreprotección de su otro costado poco conocido: El Veela.

Eso era...

La simple respuesta a una pregunta que no se había formulado, pero una respuesta que le serviría de todos modos. Ya que había olvidado el detalle de la sangre Veela de Draco, y solo lo había recordado en ese preciso instante, tampoco se había dado cuenta de que él podía ayudarlo a concentrar nuevamente sus energías, sin la necesidad de desperdiciar las suyas.

Con cuidado de no sobresaltar a Draco, Harry se acerco hacia él. Tenia que probar una teoría que había aprendido de uno de los tantos libros que Hermione le arrojara en la cara, cuando todo eso de su relación se inició.

La verdad es que no le agradaba ser el que empiece un acercamiento con ese fin, pero estaban en una situación desesperada y necesitaba hacer algo desesperado. Podía escuchar la respiración compasada del Slytherin, y ver su pecho ascender y bajar con delicadeza, y no sabía a ciencia cierta si ahora podría atraer la atención de su Veela...

Como si le fuera a ser muy difícil...

Draco reaccionó en el acto, en aquel preciso momento en que Harry dejo sus gafas en un lugar seguro y besó sus labios de manera pura y apasionada. Quizás no lo noto, pero cara poro de su cuerpo se abrió ante la sensación de calidez y humedad en aquel toque.

—Quizás no es tiempo para esto Harry. —Comentó no muy seguro de querer convencer a Harry de ello.

—Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada más, y falta poco para que amanezca.

Los labios volvieron a venir sobre los suyos, Draco no podía estar aguantando tanto las ganas. Sabiendo muy bien lo que hacia, Harry abrió una puerta tan familiar como desconocida al mismo tiempo, tan solo había estado con Draco en contadas dos ocasiones, y aun no sabia como manejar todo el poder del Veela cuando estaba inmerso en el deseo. Esperaba que Draco lo pudiera controlar algo mas esta vez.

Gimió con timidez, creyendo que alguien podía oírlo, ante la arrebatadora voracidad en que Malfoy besaba su cuello... Era verdad, no era momento para esas cosas. Pero ya era tarde...

—Draco... —La voz se quebró, volvía a sentir el mismo dolor que en su primer y segunda vez... ¿Hasta cuándo seria así?

—Relájate. —Gruñó Draco junto a su oído, tratando de sostener una de sus manos mientras que con la otra intentaba llevar el mismo ritmo lento de sus primeras envestidas.

No había variado en nada la experiencia entre ellos, Harry prefería estar apoyado sobre sus rodillas, ya que dolía menos que cuando estaba acostado... además de que también podía ser estimulado al mismo tiempo. Era cuestión de acostumbrarse, lo había oído en algún lado, pero no estaba seguro si él lograría hacer eso de acostumbrarse.

Claro, contando que en más de un año de estar comprometidos, recién esta seria su tercera vez... era obvio que seguiría doliendo.

—Draco...

El gemido ahogado erizo al Veela de la nuca hasta la espalda. Sintiendo como Harry comenzaba a dilatarse ante su intrusión. En ese punto, Draco dejo de hacer presión, para pasar a retirarse suavemente.

—Respira, Harry... —Sugirió sabiendo que en la próxima envestida llegaría aún más profundo todavía.

El Gryffindor así lo hizo, exhalando todo el aire de golpe cuado sintió la arremetida. Todo él era una maraña de ropa a medio desvestir, apenas había abierto su camisa en unos cuantos botones, y en ese espacio era por donde Draco podía acariciar sus pezones, disfrutando del tacto y de los gemidos que aquel toque podía proporcionarle para deleite de sus iodos.

La primera fase estaba completa, ambos estaban excitados, altamente excitados, y ya en un acople perfecto, por lo que no debía costar tanto tomar un ritmo constante en el coito. Ya que al menos para Draco no lo seria, el rubio rogaba que por lo menos para Harry no fuese peor.

—Oh, Draco... Draco...

Y pensar que un año atrás se hubiera reído de si mismo si se hubiera imaginado gimiendo ante las envestidas de Malfoy, imaginando que todo era una invención, o una imagen proyectada por alguien que no tiene mejor cosa que ponerse a jugar con las mentes de los demás. Aunque dudaba que Voldemort viera algún sentido en mostrarle esas cosas.

—Harry... —Draco cerró sus ojos, la falta casi tan continua de su prometido, y el hecho de saber que no podía perder el control de si mismo lo tenían entre la espada y la pared, sin contar que aun era bastante inexperto en el hecho de la practica sexual... no tardo mucho en sentir que estaba llegando al clímax y a la culminación de eso que venía queriendo hacía mucho tiempo.

Entendía que la guerra no solo los separaba a ellos, si no también a miles de familias y parejas. Pero quizás por su condición él parecía sufrir el doble el alejamiento en que se mantenía Harry para lograr llegar a cumplir su cometido; aunque él tampoco abandonaba sus obligaciones, por mas ganas de acostarse con Potter.

—¡Por Merlín, Harry!... Adoro esto.

Draco se desplomó debido al cansancio, llevándose en el proceso a Harry hacia el suelo. Aún tenía una mano debajo del cuerpo del Gryffindor.

Harry, en cambio no dijo nada, solo se mantenía respirando agitadamente. Tenia bastante ya en la mente como para que sus pensamientos lúbricos tomaran posesión de ella... centrar sus ideas y planes era lo único que debía hacer, aunque quisiera quedarse allí, hasta que alguien mas tuviera el valor de enfrentarse al Lord...

Imposible.

Y ya la hora se les había acabado, hora de volver a la realidad.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba en peligro?... —Draco preguntó, tratando de volver a retomar el dialogo luego de su fugaz encuentro sexual. Era obvio que para Harry eso aun seguía siendo difícil de asimilar.

—Con el mapa del Merodeador... —Draco lo miró insistentemente. —No sabía si se podía usar desde fuera, pero me dieron muchas ganas de abrirlo, y así fue que te vi perseguido por Alecto...

Malfoy no dijo mas, parecía que al final si estaban muy bien conectados, ellos dos.

Pero como decir que eso no lo alegraba para nada... quizás si Harry supiera...

—Listo, vámonos Draco...

No, no podía... aunque quisiera.

Harry abrió la puerta con algo de esfuerzo y la sostuvo para que el rubio pasase luego de él. Ahora no le seria difícil a Draco escabullirse hasta donde los demás estudiantes de Slytherin, allí donde Snape seguía siendo la autoridad máxima, nadie se atrevería a tocarlo...

—Cuídate... —Potter sonrió antes de besar los labios finos, mientras se perdía de la vista del rubio tras su capa de invisibilidad.

—¡Eso lo tendría que haber dicho yo! —Gritó en medio del pasillo, aparentemente vacío. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero no podía y no iba a hacerlo... no por que fuera un Malfoy, si no por que se lo había prometido a él.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales: <strong>Bien, buscando entre mis archivos encontré este viejo fic, estaba pensado para ser una serie de capítulos, donde la traición y el amor iban a estar muy mesclados… pero con el paso del tiempo perdí las ideas para acabarlo. Jamás tuve memoria, si siquiera para las cosas que amo tanto.

Bien, sin embargo hago entrega del lo que iba a ser el primer capítulo como algo auto conclusivo y corto. Espero que les guste.

Dejé el título original, aunque parece que no pega, lo iba a hacer con el tiempo.

Besos.


End file.
